Papercut, Happy Belated Birthday Konan
by aug325
Summary: One Shot. Hidan woke up 6 days later in a near drunken state from his ritual. He missed Konan's birthday, and he has to make up for it. HidaKona. PeinKona implied. Kakuzu and Hidan Bromance.


_**A/N: Wow 3 months after Konan's birthday, and I finally get this done. Well, I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Parings: HidaKona and PeinKona**_

Light shone through the window. A silver haired man groaned as the light hit his eyes. He automatically placed his hand over his eyes at the contact of the light. Where did the fucking light come from? Hidan always made sure his room was pure dark when he slept. Every single window in his room was covered by a thick, black, and impossible-to-see-through curtains. Hidan could not deal with the sun and brightness when he slept. The slightest flicker of light was an annoyance to him and disrupted his dreams.

"Wake up, moron." A gruff deep voice said.

It took Hidan about a full 5 seconds to realize who the voice belonged to.

"Go away." Hidan groaned moving his head away from the source of light.

Kakuzu sighed and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of Hidan. Hidan lay on the floor, inside a large faded Jashinist symbol written with blood. Hidan had himself stabbed in multiple places. A pike lay embedded in his heart, his scythe was wrenched into his stomach with some of his intestines dripping out from the gaping large wound in his stomach. His arms and legs had about a thousand Shuriken stabbed in multiple places. He was drenched in blood, his hair was a mess, and he had a bit of a five o' clock shadow around his face. Kakuzu noticed a piece of flesh lying a few inches away from Hidan. He recognized it as his left middle finger. With all that bloodloss, and he only looses a finger. Kakuzu was expecting something more… important that would of gotten lost in Hidan's massive bloodbath. Something like a limb or his head or an eye or something. But no. Only A finger and a couple of intestines. Only Hidan could pull it off. Kakuzu sighed.

"Rise and shine, you idiot." He said, annoyed with him.

Hidan turned his head back and forth, with his hand over his eyes, struggling almost like a fish out of water.

"I said go the fuck away Kakuzu! Close the damn curtains!" the jashinist grumbled.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "Wake up you dipshit."

Hidan kept his hand over his eyes, still acting as if the light was a contagious disease. Hidan just groaned and swore at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu sighed again. For Hidan, there are two types of rituals in Jashinism. Of corse, there is the standard one, where Hidan scarifies people to his so called 'god', but there was also another one. Kakuzu didn't know much about the second one, he just knew that for days on end he would hear screams, moans and crazed laughs from Hidan's room, and then he always comes back to find Hidan in the worst state. Drenched in blood, sweat, and usually missing an organ or limb. One time, Kakuzu had went into Hidan's room to check on him after a so called "bloodbath", and he found a pike shoved into Hidan's mouth, embedded directly into the back of his skull. Kakuzu had no idea what would impulse Hidan to injure himself like that, and he thinks he wouldn't want to know.

Kakuzu found Hidan's "bloodbaths" annoying. Not only because Hidan left blood all over the place, and begged Kakuzu more work to patch him up afterwards. But also because they wasted a lot of time. Hidan always does his most daring injures for this ritual. Kakuzu is guessing that Hidan is testing to see how the pain would feel against an opponent, or how immortal he really is. Which is fine for strategy purposes, but the only problem is, the massive amount of bloodloss, and loss of some important organs is really exhausting to Hidan. On those days, he sleeps like the dead. Hours, days at a time until he recovers. Kakuzu always comes into his room every day after his bloodbath and opens the curtains wide to wake him up. It usually doesn't work when the ritual is about still three days fresh. There you might as well consider Hidan an actual zombie. He just sleeps for days, the only time he wakes up from the light is when he is finally well enough to start moving again. Although it didn't mean he was fully recovered. Hidan's "bloodbath" was the relevance of a really bad hangover. Tired, cranky, bad headaches, and so on. Kakuzu even remembers one time he forced Hidan to go on a mission right away as soon as he woke up from one of his bloodbaths. Hidan ended up throwing up during the beginning of the journey because he was so lightheaded and dizzy from walking. His performance in battle was greatly affected as well. Hidan only leaned on his scythe, half-asleep, half-awake, and only attacked when someone approached him. It only took one stab to the heart, and Hidan, the bastard he was, just fell down, and pretended he was dead, and let Kakuzu do all the rest of the fighting. Which resulted in a terrible mission report. Much to Kakuzu's distain, Pein then enforced that Hidan has at least one more day to regroup after he wakes up from a ritual before going on a mission. This had to be almost a full week he had been asleep on this one.

"Hidan, you better wake up." Kakuzu said annoyed.

Hidan grumbled a few curses at him, his hand still covering his eyes. "mmmm dipshit! Go the fuck away! I wasn't out that long!"

"Six days."

"mmm?"

"Six Days you were unconscious." Kakuzu said.

"What the fuck? That long?" Hidan asked drearily.

Kakuzu sighed, annoyed and removed Hidan's hand from his eyes. "Yes, that long."

Hidan's eyes widened at the sudden contact of light and he automatically closed them.

"FUCKING HELL! JASHIN-SAMA….MOTHER…FUCKING…DEMONS!"

He blinked his eyes a couple of times. They were red. Hidan rubbed his tired eyes with his dirty bloody hands as he cursed some more.

"You're seriously nuts in the head. You know that right?" Kakuzu said, just staring at the almost intoxicated state his partner was in.

"Yeah…yeah… do me a favor and shut the fuck up and leave!" Hidan said annoyed as his hand went down his face and he felt the light stubble around his chin and mouth. Hidan groaned.

"shit…." He muttered. Hidan hated it when his facial hair grew out. He tried growing a beard a long time ago, but it didn't turn out so well. Hidan's facial hair didn't really grow out all that well. He didn't shave often. It's not that he couldn't grow one, oh no, he could. Just the problem was that his facial hair was the same white silver as his regular hair. He only attempted the beard look once, and people kept mistaking him for an old man, before he scarified them. Since then, Hidan has always gotten a little pissed when his facial hair tries to grow up on him again.

Hidan kept stroking the stubble, very unsatisfied with himself.

"I'm not leaving." Kakuzu said pointy.

Hidan kept stroking his stubble, obviously pissed off and making a fuss about it.

"Why the fuck not? You have at least a day for me to recover and clean myself up before you can take off on any missions. And the room is fucking spinning.. so why don't you just fucking leave and suck it up…..and….shit… did I feel a blackhead?"

Hidan made a very disgusted face as he felt around his chin. Almost like a child who didn't want to eat his vegetables. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and ignored his last statement, and answered his question.

"Well, one: because I take it you can't really move, until I repair you, considering the state you're in right now." Kakuzu pointed to the gaping wound in Hidan's stomach with his intestines dripping out. Hidan's red tired eyes blinked at it.

"oh yeah…." Hidan said in a dreamlike state. "I forgot about that….."

"And two…" Kakuzu said. "You are deadly screwed over right now."

Hidan blinked his drained eyes at him, not really understanding. "Huuuh?"

Kakuzu facepalmed. "Hidan…. What was it, exactly six days ago?"

Hidan blinked. Thinking. The room was spinning, and his head hurt. He couldn't even remember why he started the ritual in the first pace. Hidan shifted. He felt uncomfortable. He became aware of a pressure in his chest. Hidan tiredly took the pike out of his heart and he felt like a giant pressure had been lifted off his chest.  
"Aaaaah! Fuck! That's better… What the hell were ya saying, Kakuzu-chan?"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "Let me make this easier Hidan. What IS the 20th of February?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow, and just gave Kakuzu a blank stare. He then raised a tired finger at him, a curious expression on his face.

"We…… didn't get married or some shit when I got drunk on my birthday last year did we?"

Kakuzu punched Hidan in the face, causing him to break his nose, which caused even more bloodloss to the already slightly loopy Jashinist.

"HELL NO! For one, your birthday is in APRIL, dumbass! And two…"

Hidan held his nose, not really in the mood to hear Kakuzu raise his voice at him. His head hurt. "Ah… lighten the fuck up… I was joking. I know ya like bitches. Ya get yourself a cheap hooker every time we stay the night at some cheap ass motel. I can hear ya all the way across the hall for fucks sake."

Kakuzu's cheeks flushed slightly and he turned his head away. "Hidan…that is very unprofessional to talk about matters regarding my personal life at work…"

Hidan sighed. "We're off duty now. And besides, isn't it just as unprofessional that you're using the Akatsuki funds to pay for those damn ass cheap hookers you love to bang so god damn…"

"Hidan, I swear if you a single soul about that…I'll.."

"What kill me?"  
"…Tell Pein about your heated love affair with Konan."

Hidan's dreary eyes widened. Then he glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Hidan glared at him. Then gave a shake of his head and flipped him off with his good hand and lied back down. That basically told Kakuzu: 'I got it. I'll shut up and be a good boy if you will.'

Kakuzu sighed, and kneeled down, and began patching Hidan's stomach up, along with his intestines. Kakuzu figured he might as well now. Otherwise Hidan might take even longer to recover. Hidan complained the whole time. Mostly a few mutterings about the damn light in his eyes, or his stubble, or the fact he needed a shower, or something unimportant like that. Once in awhile, Hidan would go off on a tangent about how ugly Kakuzu was, or how much Pein was a dick or how gay Deidara looked. But unlike most of his rants, the bloodlossed one lacked logic and fire behind it. Making his tired drones seem more like retard statements.

For example: "Pein's an ass, ya know that?"

Or: "You suck."

Or: "Konan-chan has a fuckin sweet hot ass."

Kakuzu noticed as he continued along with the 'surgery' Hidan's complaints and rants grew less and less and occurred less often. He glanced at Hidan, and he noticed it was because he was trying not to fall asleep. Kakuzu shook his head, and slapped the side of Hidan's face gently. Hidan blinked his eyes open.  
"H-Huuuh?" he said.

"Remember what I said, that you were screwed over?"

Hidan blinked blankly. As if it was a long time ago. "Yeah…" he said after awhile.

"You forgot Konan's birthday. Exactly six days ago from when you bleed yourself out."

Hidan's red tired eyes blinked about three times, before he realized what Kakuzu said.

"SHIT!!!!!!" Hidan yelled as he went up like a shot. The sudden motion made him dizzy and Hidan laid his head back down in an instant. The room was spinning. He felt really sick all of a sudden. Hidan groaned loudly, and was going to hold his stomach, but Kakuzu forcefully grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't you DARE throw up! I'm not done stitching you up yet! And considering what you did to yourself this time, if you loose your lunch, that will just cause complications in the surgery and you might rupture one of your intestines!"

Hidan just groaned. He only understood half of what Kakuzu told him. "You're not my doctor…." Hidan groaned through gritted teeth.

Kakuzu smirked. "Well, considering that I'm an ex-assassin and ex-medic-nin, and you don't seem to see any other doctors that I know about, I guess I am."

Hidan groaned again, and closed his eyes and tossed his head to the side. He couldn't hold his stomach even, so he couldn't even rub it to ease down his nausea. Hidan gritted his teeth and tried taking deep breaths. Kakuzu waited until Hidan settled down before continuing the surgery. Hidan's stomach eventually calmed down, and Kakuzu resumed his stitching. Hidan then opened his dreary eyes and turned his head towards Kakuzu as he watched him stitch him shut.

"I missed…..Konan-chan's birthday?" He said forlornly.

Kakuzu smirked. Konan was probably the only one who's name Hidan used an honorific with, and meant it. Besides 'Jashin-sama' of course. Kakuzu knew this. Her and Hidan have had an on-going affair for about almost a year now. Mostly everyone in the base knew by now. Except for Pein. Kakuzu would have reported this right away to Pein, but the fact of the matter is, he found it amusing that a cold hearted person like Hidan can show any feelings of love at all. Especially to a classy lady like Konan. It amused him to see the lengths Hidan would go to just to keep her in love with him. Although Konan was 'with' Hidan. Her feelings were still confused on their specific relationship. She still has a little feelings to Pein. In other words: Hidan was the 'other guy'. Hidan knew this, and tried almost as twice as hard to get her to fall 'head over heels' with him. Hidan was an obsessive lover. It was Just like him. Kakuzu found it funny.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Kakuzu smirked.

"Dammit…." Hidan gritted his teeth.

Then after a long silence he said, "Did….. Pein remember? I… I mean…did he do anything with her?"

Kakuzu nearly chuckled to himself as he continued stitching Hidan up.

"I take it he did remember. His birthday is a day before hers."

"Oh yeah…… I forgot." Hidan said sadly. Then another long silence.

"Well…" He began again. "Did they like….. go anywhere? DETAILS MAN!"

Kakuzu snickered a little.

Hidan caught it, and he kneed Kakuzu in the stomach. Which wasn't good because his leg was still embedded with Shuriken. Kakuzu groaned and clutched his slightly bleeding stomach. His network of hearts automatically began to repair the cuts. Kakuzu glared at him. Hidan glared at him, his eyes a little glazed over from bloodloss.

"So not in the fucking mood right now." He snarled.

"Headache?" Kakuzu asked.

"What the fuck YOU think! YES! Now tell me what went down that night!"

Kakuzu began taking the shuriken out of Hidan's legs in case he tried to hit him again. Hidan, being a little light headed and tired, didn't care.

"Calm down Hidan. She didn't loose her virginity if that's what you're thinking, because she already lost that…."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down you moron, it was a long time ago." Kakuzu sighed.

"I don't fucking care! With who? With Pein? Fuck! Are they even married?! You know, it's a sin too…."

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!!!!"

Hidan covered his ears right away and shut his eyes. "FUCK! WHAT THE….Fucking HELL! What was… DAMN!!!"

Kakuzu held a miniature foghorn in his hand. Hidan tossed and turned his head back as if someone had just shot him. Kakuzu smirked. "I bought this little device just for these occasions to shut you up. Seems to work affectively."

"You….asshole cocksucke-"

"WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHOOOOTTTT!!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! GOD! FUCKING HELL!!! DIE KAKUZU!!! Jashin-sama will KILL you for this!"

Kakuzu smirked. "Well, if you stop interrupting for five seconds, I can tell you what happened on her birthday."

Hidan's eyes were twitching and he was cringing as his ears were covered. He almost looked like he was about to cry. The room was spinning. The noise rung out through Hidan's head loud and clear. Kakuzu shook his head. "That must be a hell of a headache…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Hidan screeched at him. He groaned. Feeling nauseated again, and as if someone dropped a cinderblock on top of his head. Completely miserable. Kakuzu sighed. He liked torturing Hidan sometimes, but he knew if he didn't knock it off, Hidan would take longer to recover from his bloodbath. Meaning less missions for him. Meaning less bounty hunting opportunities. It took almost a full hour before the ringing in Hidan's head stopped, and he could finally talk to Kakuzu again without fear of him being too loud, or throwing up when he tried to open his mouth.

"Well….what happened on her birthday?" Hidan sighed tiredly.

Kakuzu glanced at him. Hidan stared lazily at him, and he noticed he was almost done stitching him up. When had he started up again?

Kakuzu shrugged. "Nothing special. The usual. A few members gave her some gifts."

"Names."

"Huh?"

"Names. I want names. Who gave her shit?"

Kakuzu smirked. Hidan was the jealous type. He wasn't surprised in the least. "Letme see… Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu…..well…. one half of Zetsu anyway… the black one wanted to eat the gift….. oh yeah, and Itachi just wished her happy birthday, but I didn't really see him give her anything. I would of gotten her something, but woman are expensive, and I figure since I'm not dating her, why the hell would I buy her anything?"

Hidan stared blankly at him. "No Pein?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "Nope. If I recall correctly, she was upset with him. She was twice as sad that you never bothered to show up that day, and wish her a happy birthday. She asked me about five times that day where you were."

Hidan turned his head away, hurt and upset. Kakuzu had finished repairing Hidan's stomach and intestines as he quickly moved onto the unimportant middle finger. That took a few seconds.

"Well, there…. All done. And you better not think of doing this ritual again any time soon." Kakuzu said crossly.

Hidan lay there. A little saddened, and tired.

Kakuzu stood up. "Well, I better go. And no, I'm not closing your window. You only have a day to recover and I at least want you to walk around for a little while, and not sleep all day. Lazing about helps, but it just makes you have horrible reflexes in combat."

Hidan didn't answer.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. He knew Hidan was moping about Konan's birthday. He shrugged, and started to walk out of Hidan's room. But He paused at the door.

"Hidan….." he began hesitantly.

Hidan grunted to show he was listening.

Kakuzu tried to think of something, to comfort him, but he shook his head and got over himself. "Don't do anything stupid." He said. Then he closed the door.

Hidan lay there. How could he have missed Konan's birthday? For what? Just for stabbing himself into oblivion? Hidan really hated his religion sometimes. What made things worse is that asshole fucker Pein didn't get her a gift for her birthday. And he wasn't even there. He imagined it must have been a lonely birthday for her. He had to make it up to her, but how? He wanted to sacrifice something to her, to show his love the most intimate way he knew how, but he knew that Konan hated him bringing dead, (and sometimes halfdead when he butchers the job) animals to her. An organ from an innocent life was out of the question. The last thing he wanted was for her to get pissed at him. He tried to think, but all the thinking made his head spin. Hidan groaned. He felt sick.

Hidan hoisted himself up slowly. The room started to spin. He clutched his head, and slowly forced himself up. He stood there for about a minute before he actually started walking. Hidan staggered around. His head was spinning. Hidan took about ten steps to his door, and then he held his stomach. He felt really sick again. Hidan shook his head a few times, swallowed it, and staggered out his door.

Kakuzu sat on the couch reading the paper with his morning cup of coffee. He glanced Hidan taking swayed steps out of the base. He heard the disgusting sound of someone emptying their stomach a few seconds afterward. Then he heard some cursing, followed by more footsteps away from the base. Kakuzu just shook his head and flipped a page of the newspaper.

"I told him not to do anything stupid." He muttered as his sipped his coffee.

It was about half an hour later when someone else sat next to Kakuzu, and he became aware of another presence beside him. He glanced up to see who it was. It was Konan. She wasn't wearing her Akatsuki cloak this morning. Kakuzu acknowledged her. "Good morning, Konan." He said.

"Morning." She said sadly.

Kakuzu smirked a little underneath his mask. He knew what she was going to ask in three…

Two…

One…..

"Is Hidan okay?" right on schedule.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. Woke up this morning. I patched him up. A little sick though. That'll wear off by nightfall."

"Oh really?" she asked, her face a little brightened. "Well…. Where is he?"

"No clue. Walked out of the base lightheaded, awhile ago." Kakuzu said calmly sipping his coffee.

"What? I thought he was sick!"

"He is. He threw up on the way out. Hidan is never really the type who likes to make things easy."

Konan sighed.

"Well, you know when he's coming back?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "No idea. Don't worry about it. He'll come back when he get's hungry."

Kakuzu stated it as if it was a mere fact. Almost like Hidan was a pet who spent too much time outside and would come back. Konan just sighed. She knew that was just typical Hidan. Sometimes, Hidan would go missing from the base for days. Then one day, he would just randomly barge in the door. His hair a mess, covered in sweet, mud, and blood, but a huge cheesy grin on his face, as if he had just won the lottery. Well, before Kakuzu beat the ever loving crap out of him for being missing for about 2 weeks.

Kakuzu glanced at Konan and noticed she looked saddened. But also annoyed.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm fine!" Konan replied a little too suddenly, and then stormed out of the room.

Kakuzu smirked. It was none of his business, but he could never really understand those two's attraction, no matter how hard he tried.

Late afternoon, Konan went into Hidan's room. She noticed the massive amount of bloodstains on the floor. She stared blankly at the Jashinist symbol. Hidan didn't clean up his mess from when he was here the last time.

His room reeked of blood, and death. It was disgustingly revolting. But for some reason, Konan found the sent almost strangely welcoming. She knelled down and began touching the dried blood symbol on the ground. It smelled like him. She traced her hand around the circle of the dried Jashinist circle. She did miss Hidan. A lot. Her birthday was no better.

Tobi woke her up at 6 in the morning to wish her congratulations on her birthday, which pissed her off. She would of sliced Tobi to shreds if it wasn't for his annoying teleporting ability. Her morning was off to a bad start, the rest was no better. Most members of the Akatsuki got Konan something stupid or tacky for her birthday, such as lipstick, or makeup. The only thing that she received that was decent was an origami book from Itachi, although he meant well, she seemed a bit offended that's all everyone thinks of her as. That cold girl in the Akatsuki who's interested in folding paper. Pein didn't get her anything. She knew he did not forget. She knows there birthday's are only a day apart. She was so angry at him for not bothering to give her a gift. He tried to explain to her that it was finance trouble and speak to Kakuzu, but she didn't buy it one bit. He just didn't want to. It really pissed her off. She even went all out on his birthday the day before too. Breakfast in bed, a movie, a date, and only by luck, she even managed to locate a jinchuuriki with one of her many butterflies searching the different ninja villages. She even did a few things that she regreated doing that night. What did Pein offer her in return for her birthday? A simple kiss, 'happy birthday' and turned his head back to his paperwork. Konan was very upset with Pein. She even got into a bit of a verbal argument with him. Since then, she's been avoiding him. That day, that day she wanted to kill Pein. She was so furious. That day she wanted Hidan as her own personal punching bag, but she didn't see him at all that day. Which made her even more enraged because she figured being the 'genius' that he is, he forgot her birthday. She questioned Kakuzu all day where he was, but all she got for an answer was "some stupid ritual". It took nearly all day for Konan to calm down, and once she did, she started to feel sad. Pein didn't get her anything even when she went to lengths on his birthday the day before. And Hidan didn't show up all day. The whole day, she wanted nothing more to receive a gift from him. That night Tobi gave her some cake which she ended sharing with him and a few other hungry Akatsuki members.

As the days increased, she became less sad about Hidan forgetting her birthday, and more worried for Hidan. She questioned Kakuzu during those days, trying to get information about this ritual. When Kakuzu explained about Hidan's bloodbaths, Konan was a bit disturbed and worried.

Konan sighed and stretched her body over the old dried Jashinist symbol. He was here. Definitely. Now he's out somewhere in a blood deprived state, perhaps collapsed. Konan sighed. She would search for him with her butterflies, but…. Part of her didn't want to. Part of her was upset with him. She pressed her body to the stone cold ground and rubbed her hand back and forth over the dried blood. So then why……. Why was she here, lying in Hidan's blood…. Taking in his scent like some high school teen wearing her boyfriend's jacket. The scent of his blood was disgusting and revolting, but it was so calming … Konan closed her eyes and fell asleep before she knew it.

BAM!!!!!

Konan jolted awake. She stared at the doorway to find Hidan staring back at her, a surprised look on his face. He obviously wasn't expecting her to be there. Konan stared long at Hidan, examining him. He looked terrible. His hair was an absolute mess, there was dried blood all over his chest, stomach, hands, and face. She also noticed that he had a small five o clock shadow around his chin and face. Konan stood up slowly, and walked towards Hidan. He looked worn out and so exhausted. It appears He had been on his feet all day, and due to fatigue and lack of blood, it really worn him down.

She approached him.

Hidan blinked, then looked relieved. "K-Konan-cha…."

WAP!

She slapped him. Hidan blinked, shocked, then he turned back to face Konan, she stared at him with her cold glare.

"you….you…..you….. IDIOT!" Was all she could say.

Hidan blinked again.

"Do you know what hell I had to go through on my birthday without you there! Do you know how much I did for Pein on HIS birthday! Do you know how much I wanted a gift from either of you assholes! And do you know…." Her tone softened. "How damn worried I've been about you."

Hidan blinked slowly. A bit shocked from her slapping him and still trying to process all that with an exhausted brain still trying to recover from bloodloss, (though the walking did help it along).

Hidan then noticed through Konan's cold glare, he saw tears, threatening to fall.

Hidan smirked. "Konan-chan…" He said tiredly. "You shouldn't swear. It's not a good look for you, seriously."

Konan slapped him again. Hidan then stared at her, and noticed she was near about to cry. But she continued glaring at him. Refusing to let him see weakness.

"You think this is funny? You forget my birthday, all so you could just stab yourself for your stupid god! Not only that, when your sick with bloodloss you head out the base and don't show up till this late hour! You…. You idiot!! You fucking idiot!"

Hidan cringed. "Konan, angel, don't fucking swear, seriously."

Konan glared at him.

"I can swear if I want to, you do all the ti.."

Her sentence was cut short as Hidan pinned her into the wall of his room.

He glared back at her.

"I don't like those words coming out of a fucking classy lady like yourself, alright?"

Konan refused to let herself to get flattered by his complement. She glared at him. Her eyes still wet, tears threatening to fall.

Hidan's expression then softened.

"Look, I'm a complete fucking bastard of a boyfriend that I forgot your birthday. It's my fault…"

Konan's glare didn't let up.

"I now remember why I started that damn long ritual…. I was pissed off on Pein's birthday you were giving him all the extra attention….. I was jealous, okay?"

Konan's glare softened and a few tears dropped.

"I had no fucking idea it was the prick's birthday, and I completely forgot about yours. It's all my fault you had such a damn shitty time…"  
Hidan lowered his head against the wall behind her, and closed his eyes. She thought for a moment he blacked out, but after awhile, He shook his head against the concrete and gave a forlorn sigh.

"Look…."

Hidan raised his head and looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?" He then pulled one single white rose from behind his back. Konan looked at it, then at Hidan. She appreciated the gesture, but it was going to take a lot more then a stupid cheesy romantic thing like that…. Then….. why won't she stop crying?

"I know it's kind of late, but Happy Birthday anyway……."

Konan took the white rose from Hidan. Why wouldn't her stupid tears stop falling?

"I went out to get that for you. Took me hell of a long time to find one of those fucking things. I… passed out a few times searching for it, but it's no big deal. I know they're your favorite flower…so..yeah."

Konan stared at the white rose and noticed a few drops of fresh blood on it. She smelled the flower. It smelled like a rose mixed with the familiar scent of Hidan's blood. It was………. Heavenly. She looked at him and blinked slowly.

Hidan sighed tiredly and rubbed his stubble around his face a bit self-consciously.

"I…. I would kiss you…. But…. Ya know…" Hidan blushed and turned away. He should of shaved before he left…. Stupid…stupid….

Hidan gasped lightly when he felt a caring hand stroke his hair from the top of his head to the nape of his neck. Konan turned his head to face her. Hidan blinked tiredly. Konan's hand stroked his stubbled face, Hidan felt his face heat up.

He grumbled, "ehhhh…. Shoulda shaved and took a shower before I went to look for one…..stupid facial hair is shit."

Konan smirked a bit. He was being too cute right now. "Nah, you look handsome."

Hidan tried avoiding her gaze. He had no idea why he felt so fucking…shy.. Hidan muttered…"Nah, I look like an older version of Doctor House. Seriousl.."

Hidan stopped as Konan gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Then as she pulled away she gave him a deeper one. She locked her lips against his bloody lips, stroking her hand through his hair. Hidan was shocked that she would kiss him in such a state. She pressed her body closer to his as her tongue explored his bloody dirty mouth. Hidan moaned a bit a fought back with his tongue. Konan was more then eager and wrestled back. The taste of blood mixing with saliva in their mouths. Both of them kept up their fight for dominance until they broke away for air. Hidan blinked tiredly at Konan. The blood from his mouth was now dripping from her mouth. She looked deadly. Konan found blood revolting, but…. It was the taste, and smell of Hidan. And oddly, she loved it. She couldn't explain it.

"So, you're not mad at me?" he questioned.

Konan smiled. He was cute sometimes. "No." she said as she stroked his stubble. "I missed you, and I think you owe me since you missed my birthday." She said suggestively.

Hidan looked a little nervous. "I…I…."

Konan stroked his chest. "Calm down. I'm not that heartless. Not tonight. I was worried about you, and you did go through a lot to get this…" She said gesturing at the bloody white rose.

Hidan gave her a tired smile. "I fucking love you sometimes." He said as he kissed her cheek. Konan felt his small whiskers prickle her cheek. Then Hidan stroked his face annoyed. He really had to shave that thing first thing in the morning.

"Good Night, Konan-chan, happy belated birthday." Hidan said before he staggered and fell onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Konan smiled, set his rose on his nightstand, and got into bed with him, and snuggled up close.

Hidan blinked his eyes open tiredly. "Ko…"

"You owe me for my birthday. Don't act like you don't. Your not out of the water yet, idiot. Just let me sleep here with you."

Hidan was to tired to argue. He closed his eyes. Konan had thought he had fallen asleep, but then he said.

"and don't act like you weren't fucking worried for me. Seriously."


End file.
